


We All Stan The Attic Man

by WhyMustYouDoThisss



Series: Horror Character People That I Love [2]
Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attic Man Is Best Man, Billy Lenz Needs Some Goddamn Cuddles, Black Christmas, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He Gets To Feel Small And Safe, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Other, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Prank Calls, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, Short Billy Lenz, Slightly Less Murder Than Usual, Suicide Attempt, Tall Reader, The Moaner - Freeform, This Is Honestly A Mother Fucking Train Wreck And Im Only Halfway Into Chapter Two, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dirty phone call, its a little of both, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyMustYouDoThisss/pseuds/WhyMustYouDoThisss
Summary: Reader is staying in the serority at the time of the calls and takes it instead of Barb. Reader proceeds to cover up and lie about Billy's precense as they share the attic, leading to lots of weird shenanigans.Gen-Neutral Reader! This is mostly just self indulgent trash, but it is decently enjoyable self indulgent trash!
Relationships: Billy Lenz/ Reader
Series: Horror Character People That I Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716097
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	We All Stan The Attic Man

“Yeah yeah, mom, I’ll be sure to call as soon as I can.” A low chuckle bubbled out of your chest at your friends worried, _‘_ _Promise?’_ from the other end of the line. “Yes! I promise. God, I’m not a toddler anymore!” 

_“I know, I know. But you’re stupid and clumsy, so I can worry!”_ She let out a giggle at the other end of the line. _“Seriously though, call! I don’t like not hearing from you.”_ You sighed. 

“I know, it’s difficult. I’m just so great that you just can’t even _function-_ ” 

_“Oh, shut up!”_ She let out a hearty laugh. _“I gotta go, babe. I’ll talk to you later!”_ You could hear her boyfriend asking to come shower with him in the background. 

“Yeah, go get some Jinxy!” She puffed out a quick _‘fuck off_ , _’_ and hung up. 

Phyl called out to you from the kitchen- something about grabbing cups off of one of the higher shelves. You were not much taller than six foot, a gangly and tall person compared to your shorter housemates. 

“It’s good we’ve got you around, I’m not sure I could reach them even with the chair!” She laughed lightly as you huffed with a smile. She stood almost a foot below you at five two, and almost definitely couldn’t have grabbed them (even with the chair). 

The next half hour was spent mixing fruit punch and being instructed to hang things up, jokes being shared and smiles all around.

You finished setting up for the christmas party, sighing in displeasure at the music that swam in your ears. Christmas was such a pointless and annoying holiday. 

A frown graced your face as you sat, drinking punch and watching the girls mingle. Boyfriends came, kisses and laughs were shared, gifts exchanged happily. 

Barb was standing on the phone, talking to presumably her mom unhappily. 

You stood and walked closer, giving your friend a questioning look as she rolled her eyes, pointing to the phone. You nodded and backed into the hallway slightly, waiting for her to be done. She hung up with a huff, putting it down harder than strictly necessary. 

“Everything alright?” She nodded at your voice, walking slightly towards the other room. 

“Anyone wanna go skiing for a few days?” Barb's voice rang out, she made sure you could hear, getting mixed answers as she explained. 

Sitting, you shook your head and yawned- the day, though it had been a good one, had been long.

You pulled out a cigarette- a terrible habit that you had thanks to Barb- and lit it. You watched the girls mingling from your spot in the living room, sitting right at the edge of the hallway in the uncomfortable wooden chair. 

The ashtray was on the desk in front of you, the cause for your odd seating choice. 

Some time after, the phone rang, Jess answering this time, even though you were in much closer proximity. 

“Hello? Hello? Hello?” She leaned in before putting a hand over the mouthpiece, leaning back. “Hey, quiet! Everyone, it’s him again! The moaner!” Girls rushed into the room while you sat, slowly smoking the cigarette in your hand, leaning forward from your spot.

 _“ Let me stick my tongue in, lemme lick it,”_ he started to chuckle, making snorting noises before full out laughing. _“You pig cunt! You pig cunt…”_ You let out a quiet chuckle, catching a few glares for doing so. _“Lemme lick it, lick it, lick it!”_ He drew it out the last time, extending the ‘ i’ . _“Lemme lick your pretty piggy cunt-”_ He cut off to laugh again. 

_“Pretty pig cunt. Pretty pig cunt!”_ Your sudden laughter stops you from hearing what he says next, still trying to muffle yourself. _“Suck my juicy cock,”_ You stand and lean towards the phone, bending slightly at the waist. _“Listen, I’ll come over and you can suck it- suck it!”_ Barb leans to take the phone, but you nod at her and grab it first. 

Inhaling deeply from the cigarette drooping from your lips, you pull it away and lean into the phone. 

You let out a deep breath, lacing it with a near moan of “ _Promise?”_ Half of the girls gasp and Barb lets out a sharp laugh. 

“Listen, sweetheart, you don’t wanna make promises you can’t keep, so I’d stop calling, huh?” He is silent on the other line, save for breathing. “Got it? _Good._ Have a nice night, dolly.” You set the phone down with a soft _click._

Barb's laughter is light and surprised. 

“I really don’t think you should provoke someone like that, (Y/N),” Clare spoke above Barb. 

“It’s all right, Clare bear. I’m not worried about it, and you shouldn’t be either.” She softens at the nickname, opening her mouth once again. 

“You know, that town girl was raped a couple of weeks ago,” she softly informed you, worry lacing her tone. 

“ _Darling_ ,” Barb leans forward, “You can’t _rape_ a townie.” 

“You really are too much, Barb.” She looked hurt when Barb rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on, this is a sorority house, not a convent!” 

“I’ll see you later, I’m gonna go pack,” she snapped, turning and leaving abruptly. You frowned, throwing a half-scowl at Barb before putting out your cigarette and following her up the stairs. 

She lets you follow her into her small room, smiling at Claude as you close the door.

“Where have you been? Mrs. Mac has been looking all over for you,” she coos, picking him up and petting him. “Oh, little puss.” He drops and she glances at you. 

“She doesn’t mean it, you know. She’s just a jerk sometimes,” you start, looking over to the girl. 

“I know, I know,” she sighs, picking up some clothes and folding them, placing them into the case lightly. “She's just so… so…” 

“Stubborn? Brash? Rude?” She shakes her head with a smile as you offer words. “Uhm, mean? Inappropriate? Oh, I know! Bitchy, right?” She giggles, looking at you with a smile. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” This causes you to smile at the girl fondly, patting her head lightly. 

“Yes, as you remember to remind me often.” Claude starts meowing from the closet as you get a sinking feeling in your stomach. 

“Claude?” Clare looks to the closet, inching closer before you blurt out- 

“Pack, I got him. You’ve got work, slacker!” She laughs, hands up, before getting to packing. 

You turn to the closet knowing full well you had seen Claude go under the bed. 

Your heart beats uneven in your chest, a constant _‘thump-thump, thump-thump’_ as you inch closer to the possible trap. The meowing continues, sounding almost _exactly_ like Claude, but not quite. 

“Hey, (Y/N)?” You turn on your heel at Clare’s voice. “I’m going downstairs to put my cup back, alright?” You nod stiffly, glad she was out of danger if there was any. 

The door clicks behind her, and behind you the fake Claude falls quiet. 

Turning back towards the closet, you chuckle lightly, nerves getting the better of you. 

Claude- the _real_ Claude- meows from under the bed. 

“So, who is the great Claude imposter, hmm?” You keep your distance as you speak, eyeing behind the plastic bags in the closet carefully. “No answer? Gotta say, I’m impressed. Last time I heard meowing that real…” you trail off. “Actually, I don’t think I have.” No noise comes from the closet. 

You grab a broom that was for some reason leaning against the wall, poking at the plastic cautiously. 

“I don’t wanna hurtcha unless you wanna hurt _me,_ ” you state, inching closer still. 

**_“Promise_ ** **_?”_ **Your voice echoes back. You freeze as the figure that was now visible with its movement laughed at you. 

“Hello, Mr. The Moaner.” You step back, wary and unsure as the light in the closet turns off. 

“ _D-Ddon’t wanna make promises you can’t keep, pretty piggy pussyyy,”_ the voice shoots at you, a mix of yours and his. 

“I didn’t make any promises I can’t and won’t keep,” you shoot back quickly. “Unless you really are all _bark_ and no _fuck_.” Teasing a figure that had been in your house, tormenting your roommates, was probably not the best idea on your part.

Clare chose that moment to step into the room, you whipping around to look at her. 

“Were you talking to yourself? I thought I heard something.” If there was any time to reveal the man hiding in her closet, it would be now. 

But the man with many voices, one who had you lusting after him for the better part of three months, would remain unnoticed. Covering for him was stupid and stupidly easy- as simple request to Clare and you were alone. 

“Thinking aloud.” Your heart twisted as she smiled and nodded, fearing for her. “Hey, Clare Bear, can you do me a favor?” She turned to you with raised eyebrows. 

“What do you need?” 

“I was wondering if you could run down to the far corner of the basement and see if you can find another lamp? Mine fell off the nightstand the other night, so I don’t have so much for light right now.” 

“Why can’t you do it?” You looked at the shorter woman with a raised eyebrow. 

“How tall do you think the basement is? Gotta be under six foot, because I hit my head on the doorframe and on things hanging from the _ceiling_ and-” 

“Alright, alright! I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she grumbles, walking out.

Behind you, the plastic moves and you whip around to face the man. 

You don’t examine him for long, seeing only his puff of brown hair and black turtleneck before you’re grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the door. 

“Come on, don’t got long before she realizes there are no lamps downstairs,” you snap, anxiety welling up in you. You peek out into the empty hallway before shoving the man into your makeshift room- the attic. 

You had left it mostly undisturbed when you moved in, nothing but a simple bed and lamp in the back corner, shuffling things around a bit to make a barrier of sorts around the space. To the unfamiliar eye, it would look like you hadn’t moved anything at all. 

He climbs upstairs with a quiet snort and twitch. You close the hatch shut behind him, rushing downstairs to meet an irritated Clare. 

“Oh! Sorry Clare Bear, I remembered that I had taken the last lamp, hadn’t I?” She nodded with an eye roll. 

“Whatever, you dummy. I’m going to bed- you better be up to see me off tomorrow!” She poked your chest, before trailing upstairs with you, giving you a soft hug before going to her room. 

Eyes trailing to the unopened attic door, you sighed. 

You rushed downstairs, grabbing two water bottles and a bunch of cookies from the kitchen. 

Mrs. Mac was drinking out of a bottle in the book, causing you to call out to her softly. 

“Mrs. Mac?” She jumped at your appearance. 

“You scared the crap out of me!” She snapped, holding a hand to her heart. She let out a small giddy laugh after, shaking her head. “What is it?” 

“Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!” 

“You hate Christmas,” She pointed out, hiding her liquor once more. You had known about her alcohol abuse for some time- it was why you got to stay in the attic. She favored you because you often brought her things to quench her thirst, usually much stronger than what she drank. 

“And you hate the dress.” You handed her the receipt for it. “Get a refund, say you lost it at the laundromat. Buy yourself somethin’ _nice.”_ She laughed at that, a quiet snort escaping her. “Make sure none of the girls bother me, yeah? I’ve got company for tonight,” you told her with a wink. 

“Don’t be stupid,” she scoffed with a nod. A secret for a secret. 

“G’night, Mrs. Mac.” She made a noncommittal noise of affirmation as you turned and nearly sprinted upstairs. 

You hoped that she held true to her word- you’d rather Clare or Barb not find your body if this guy decided to kill you. 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE AN ERROR PLEASE TELL ME  
> I READ THROUGH THIS BY MYSELF SO MANY TIMES BUT I MISS SO MUCH SOMETIMES  
> I'LL LOVE YOU IF YOU TELL ME, JUST PLEASE DON'T LET THIS GO ON IF YOU SEE A BIG BOI ERROR ON MY PART 
> 
> also, have a nice day, you're all wonderful


End file.
